Toothcup oneshots
by MokusoftManager58
Summary: A collection of Toothcup yaoi oneshots, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first HTTYD fanfiction, so I hope it's enjoyable! HTTYD is one of my favorite movies, and if I could, I would watch it every day of my life. I fell in love with his pairing not to long ago when watching the cartoon network series! Lol, but enough of my rambling, have fun!

Oh, one thing you should know. The first half of this is in Toothless's POV, the second half is the telling of the same events, but in Hiccup's POV.

Warning: ToothCup, or Yaoi which is boyXboy, and some mentions of lemons, if you don't like, please don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiccup or Toothless unfortunately... Or HTTYD for that matter. But I can dream I guess!

COMMENCE WITH THE READING!

Have you ever seen something so beautiful that it completely paralyzed you from head to toe? If you haven't, it's a magical feeling. You are so overwhelmed with joy and beauty, you don't want to look away, you don't want to think about anything else. To be honest, there is only one person in the history of man kind that could ever do that to me.

Hiccup.

The name always brought a smile to my face. He was my best friend after all, but I have always felt something more then friendship towards him... I loved him, with everything in me. I would die for him, and I have risked my life for him more then once, and will again if the need to arises.

Anyway, Hiccup was amazing, and though I couldn't tell him that, I hoped that my actions showed it. In the way that I pressed my lips against his, the way I nuzzled into him, the way I looked down at him with extreme lust when we made love, I really wanted him to know that he was beautiful. Being a dragon had it's disadvantages though, one was not being able to talk.

This is what I was thinking about when he walked up to me that night. I was sitting in that place where we first met, the one with the pond and rock walls surrounding it. I sat there, staring at my reflection in the water, when he came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. He popped up next to me in the reflection, and looked at me with a sad smile.

"Hey buddy..." he said softly as he sat next to me. "You ok?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes of his face in the reflection. To be honest, I wasn't. I was worried, really worried. See, a week before, Astrid had walked in on me and Hiccup during one of our... Um... Intimidating times together. I was afraid that she would tell everyone about Me and him, and that the people of Berk would try to take us apart. That was the center of my nightmares, and my worst fear. I couldn't live without Hiccup, he was everything to me, my rider, my bestfriend, my lover. I couldn't say these things, though I wanted to talk to him about it badly.

Hiccup took his eyes off of the reflection and fell on his back to look up at the stars in the night sky. He smiled and folded his hands on his stomach. "Beautiful isn't it?" he gestured to the glowing orbs.

I grunted and fell backwards as well, softly landing next to him. I felt his gaze on me, and after a second he reached over and grabbed my paw, (Its a paw right?) holding it with a firm grip. He scooted closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Toothless..." I looked over at him at the mention of my name. "Don't worry about Astrid, she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone."

I nodded, but looked away. I never really trusted Astrid, I just put up with her because Hiccup seemed to trust her. I wanted Hiccup to be happy, so I didn't object to her hanging around. I didn't want to effect who he was friends with, I didn't want to hurt him.

"You wanna go flying? Get your mind off things?" He leaned up and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, ligering for a moment before pulling back. I nodded and got up from my back, letting him strap on the seat and equipment. Flying with him always made me feel so wonderful.

The fact he was the only one that could fly me, and the fact that I was the only dragon that he wanted to ride, made me feel like we were ment for each other. I was the only one for him, and he was the only one for me. We had a special bond, one that couldn't be defined with words, one that could never be broken. We couldn't function without each other... I couldn't fly without him and he wouldn't even be alive without me.

Hiccup was right, the fly did kinda help me to unwind a bit. The feeling of the wind on my face felt nice; I loved flying into the clouds, reaching out and touching one with my paw every now and again. Hiccup chuckled when I did that, he could tell I had let go a little. He stoked the top of my head slowly and lovingly, I enjoyed the feeling of his warm skin and nuzzled into the touch.

After a second, Hiccup layed down and hugged me, wrapping his arms around the front of my neck and pressing his cheek against the top of my head. "I love you, Toothless." he whispered. I made a whimpering sound and pressed my head up against his cheek, hoping he got the message. He did, he kissed the top of my head and leaned back up. It was nights like this when I felt most at peace with the world, like I fit perfectly.

I loved the way Hiccup stoked me, I loved the way he kissed me, I loved the way he understood me, I loved him. Hiccup was perfect to me, he always had such wonderful inventions and great ideas, he was the most important viking in Berk. Though I didn't really use the word "viking" for him, he was peaceful and small, very much unlike a viking; not that that was a bad thing, I loved his size, it was what made him Hiccup.

I loved the way he begged, the way he screamed my name. I loved the way he felt around me, I loved the feeling of his tight walls, I loved how he sweated and clawed at my scales, screaming in ecstasy. I loved the way he squirmed under me, staring at me with this beautiful, lustful, and begging look in his eyes. You have no idea how much that turns me on, sometimes I couldn't even control myself.

That scared me sometimes, when I lost control I just pounded and pounded. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt Hiccup in any way. Lust clouded my mind and I had to have him, I couldn't help myself sometimes. It was pretty dangerous too, like during mating season.

Oh... Mating season was the worst. Since I was a male, I didn't have to worry about female dragons pouncing on me and trying to have their way with me. (that was the male's job) I did have to worry about my contact with Hiccup though, usually I have to stay away from him the whole mating season, cause just looking at him turned me on. One year I even pounced on him in the middle of town, I didn't do anything, but I would have if Hiccup wasn't so alert to push me off. Luckily, since we were best friends, (and both boys) the people just took it as a sign of happiness and excitement, nothing more. I was so greatful for that.

I loved Hiccup.

-HICCUP'S POV-

Toothless...

He was the only creature in all of Berk who could make me feel so happy and loved. He was beautiful and truly amazing, the center of my life, the only dragon I truly loved. The only one I truly loved.

Sometimes I wished that Toothless could talk, then we could really have conversations. Don't get me wrong, I loved him and didn't want him to change, but it would be nice to know what he was thinking at times. I could tell he felt the same way too, I could tell in the way way he nuzzled and kissed me, and the way he growled lustfully at me durring sex, the way he narrowed his eyes in hunger. I was no idiot, I knew that he wanted me to know that he loved me and that I was special to him, I knew that I was his only love. It's funny how a few simple actions can say so much.

I could tell that something was on the dark dragon's mind as I walked up behind him that night. If the moon wasn't full, and the stars weren't bright, I probably wouldn't have seen him in front of the pond, silently looking at his reflection.

I put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the water, I gave him a small smile.

"Hey buddy..." I sat down next to him. "You ok?"

He nodded and stared at me in the reflection. I could tell he wasn't, something was wrong. I knew Toothless like the back of my hand, and I could see the sad, yet worried look in his eyes. I was smart enough to figure that Toothless was still pretty shook up about last week, yeah.. It wasn't real pretty. Astrid had accidentally stumbled in on me and Toothless having... Ya know... She ran out of the room in a matter of milliseconds.

Toothless was afraid that Astrid was going to tell, and then me and him would be ripped apart. I knew by his actions, his worried looks and shaky breaths, he was truly scared. I had never seen him afraid, even when I had first met him and almost killed him to prove the village that I could do things on my own and be a successful viking. He had closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come, he was gonna take it maturly, he knew how things were, but he wasn't scared. I didn't kill him, something told me not to, something had told me that it wasn't right, that I would hate myself for the rest of my life. Looking back now, I'm glad that I hadn't hurt Toothless more then a loss of his left tail wing, I would've missed out on something beautiful.

Getting back to the subject...

I had talked to Astrid the following day, she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. I was extremely thankful for that, Astrid was a good friend, and I knew I could trust her.

I fell backwards into the grass, looking up at the stars. "Beautiful isn't it?" I motioned to the sky.

Toothless grunted and fell next to me. I looked over at him, he had a magnificent body, a beautiful face. He looked up at the stars, but I knew that that wasn't what he was focusing on.

I reached over and grabbed his dark paw, holding it in a firm grip before coming closer and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Toothless..." said dragon looked over at me when I said his name. His yellow eyes felt like they were staring into my soul. "Don't worry about Astrid, she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone."

Toothless nodded and looked away, I knew he didn't trust Astrid. I think it was mainly because she was so close to me, and I had a crush on her at one point. I'm pretty sure that Toothless didn't like the idea of sharing me, to be honest, I didn't either. There was no one that I would ever leave or cheat on my gorgeous dark prince with.

"Do you wanna go flying? Take your mind off things?" I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Toothless's eyes lit up and he nodded. Flying always did get him in a good mood. He let me strap the equipment on, and we were off in a flash.

It was fun to let go and not have to worry about anything for a while. Every time we flew, it reminded me of that very first time we tried it out. We were both new and kinda confused on the whole thing, but we trusted each other. It reminded me of when I lost that cheat sheet to the wind, and we plummeted down the sky. At the time it was scary as hell, but looking back on it now brings a smile to my face.

I loved Toothless, so much. I was the only one that knew how to fly him, and he was the only dragon I ever wanted to fly. We matched, I had lost my left foot, and he lost his left tail wing. We were handicapped together I guess you could say.

Toothless stuck his paw out and touched a cloud, he smiled a toothless smile. I could tell he was letting go and getting relaxed. I chuckled and stroked the top of his head lovingly, I loved the feel of his scales on my skin. Toothless nuzzled his head into my hand, and I knew he felt the same way.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Toothless's neck in a hug, resting my cheek against his warm head. No words could ever describe how much I loved and cared about my dragon, I would die for him... I would do anything if it ment that he was ok and safe. Though I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't let me do something like that, I know he has almost died for me, and saved me so many times, he would do it again and again if he had too. He was really protective and possessive of me, not that it was a bad thing, I knew he didn't want to lose me, that made me feel special.

"I love you, Toothless." I whispered.

Toothless gave a little whimper and lifted his head into my cheek sweetly. I smiled and kissed the top of his dark head, feeling his warm scales on my lips. Toothless loved me too... It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

I slowly leaned up and continued to pat him on the head.

Toothless was perfect, I loved every single inch of him. I loved the wimpering noices he made, I loved the way his eyes got all cat like when he wanted me, I loved the way he teased and stoked me. I loved how he was the only Night Fury in existence, it made me feel special that I was the only person to love such a wonderful creature. He was special, one of a kind, beautiful.

I loved the way Toothless felt inside me, I loved the grunts and screams he made, I loved the way he bit at my skin and kissed me, forcing as much of his tounge in my mouth as he could. I loved the way he licked me up and down, the way his tounge felt on my cock. I loved his lust filled eyes, I loved the way he filled me with his juice. I loved him.

It was wonderful to see and feel him lose control of himself. He would have no mercy, he would just go and go, faster and harder and it felt so damn good. After, he would always worry that he had hurt me or had been to rough with me. To be honest though, it felt wonderful, it didn't hurt at all.

Mating season was something to worry about though. Toothless didn't even want to be around me, I understood that he didn't want to mess up and lose control in public, but it hurt when he would go off for days away from me. Sometimes I would come and find him at night and let him take me, I knew he wanted and was dieing to fuck me. I didn't mind, I knew how animals were, they had urges stronger the humans, much stronger, and I realized that he needed to fill those mating urges. To be honest, I loved being his uke, his mate.

Toothless was perfect, he was the only one I could ever love. He was the only one that understood me, and I was the only one who understood him.

I loved him more then myself.

-END-

So how was that? Was it enjoyable? If you liked it, please review and follow. This is going to be a collection of ToothCup oneshots, and the next one will be out soon!

-MokusoftManager58


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second Toothcup, enjoy! Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot!

Warning: This chapter is rated T, no Smut or anything like last time, but definitely fluff. And as always, Yaoi, which is boyXboy, if you don't like it, (and if your reading this right now I think we have already established that you do in fact like it) please don't read!

Disclaimer: HTTYD belongs to cartoon network and pixar studios, not me. I make no profit off this story, it is mearly for your enjoyment! :D

COMMENCE WITH THE READING!

Hiccup snuggled deeper into the covers, trying to envelope himself in as much heat as possible. It was winter in Berk, and the cold that had come with it was almost unbearable. This year was colder then any other he could remember, and as he curled himself in a tight ball under the covers he silently cursed the gods for freezing him to an ice cube like state.

It was about 1:00 am, and the stinging cold had woken the boy up from his pleasant sleep. Unable to fall back into his peaceful dream, he layed on his side and gazed at his dragon across the room. Toothless was laying on the floor, his wings and tail wrapped around him snuggly, oblivious to his rider's restlessness. At that moment Hiccup wanted nothing more then to just melt into the dragon's chest and let the heat blanket him securely. He would have gotten up and dragged Toothless into his bed too if it wasn't to cold to even think about leaving the small warmth that the comforter provided.

Hiccup pulled his head under the covers, letting his warm breaths heat up the small space under the blanket. Though it didn't last long, he found himself desperately needing fresh air in a matter of three breaths. Hiccup was never good with confined spaces, which was probably why he loved flying so much, there was so much room, the horizon went on like a vast sea, never ending and never getting smaller.

His toes were the coldest part of him, they felt like ice would form on them any second. He reached down and held his toes in his hands, leting a wave of warmth surround them before he let go of them again, his toes almost getting worse from the deprivation of heat. The boy sighed and tried his best to get more warmth to them in some way.

He tucked the covers in closer around himself, and stuck a pillow under the covers so his feet would keep some heat in. This helped a little, but the covers were not thick enough to keep the body heat in, and he became cold in a matter of minutes.

Hiccup groaned in frustration, closing his eyes and mentally giving up. He just wanted to be warm, was that so much to ask?

The boy was to upset and cold that he didn't notice that Toothless has woken up and was now looking at him with concern. The dragon didn't like the look of discomfort on Hiccup's face, he could definitely tell that something was bothering his lover. He studied the way the boy was curled up, and saw him shivering under the thin covers.

Almost immediately Toothless sprang up from his warm position and stepped over to Hiccup's bed. He jumped on the bed, surprising the boy, that was the last thing he expected. Toothless plopped down on top of Hiccup, letting his warm body engulf the human's cold form. He spread his wings out and shifted so he wouldn't be putting to much weight on him.

Hiccup smiled up at the dark dragon, petting his face softly. "Good dragon..." he half whispered.

Toothless smiled a small toothless smile and gently licked Hiccup's face, the boy laughing a little at the show of affection. The dragon rested his head on Hiccup's chest lightly, making sure not to press to much weight onto the boy.

Hiccup smiled and stroked Toothless's head, he was glad to have such an amazing creature as his lover. He was smart and caring and understanding, his first real friend. He loved the dragon with everything in him and more.

Oh, and he wasn't that bad of a heater either.

-end of oneshot-

So , how did that turn out? I like it a lot better then the last one I did, I think I was a lot more descriptive this time! Sorry it took so long to come out with another, I had several different ideas and I really haven't felt like writng lately. Sorry.

Oh, and as of right now I am taking oneshot requests for this collection, face it, I have no ideas what so ever for this thing anymore! So if there is something you would like to see, don't hesitate to PM me!

Oh, and the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to continue! I know you can do it, I have seen how many people are following this! ;)

Till next time,

Mokuba


End file.
